ironicallySakura
by sakura6606
Summary: Sasuke decides to tell his brother that he may like Sakura, but Sakura starts acting strange. Sasuke is about to find out that there is a larger force behind her actions.
1. Confession

(A/N: This idea I got after making my video 'IronicallySakura' which was deleted two days later  I was so depressed. I was thinking, and in almost every fanfic I have ever written was always Sakura saying something to her 'older sister' who I call June, then I decided "Its Sasuke's turn! MUHAHAHA!)

"Sakura…"

Sasuke spoke to himself, thinking of what just happened.

_She is a sweet girl with a passion. That is all there is no way that was really her! She would not be that cruel, not for me any way. Why today?_

It was a Tuesday morning, Sakura had completely gone off on Naruto. Sasuke had said he was considering going with Orouchimaru; Naruto had to retaliate to make himself look cooler. So he felt a simple 'Good-bye don't come back.' Was necessary, but Sakura had another thing in mind. She had punched him so hard in the jaw, that Kakashi sent him to medic corps.

Sasuke didn't understand why it was such a big deal. He knew Sakura was sensitive, but He liked that about her. She pitied him in a way, although he wasn't sure he liked that part of her, he liked the extra attention. This attention was _different _Instead of the constant screaming fan girls, it was a more personal attention, like the attention his mother used to give him before she passed away.

(A/N: She died in battle! NOT with Itachi!)

No! He was Sasuke Uchiha, he didn't have time to focus on women, especially not that annoying, talkative, beautiful, sweet…

_Ah not again!_ He thought to him self, shaking his head in denial.

He listened to the tap of his shoes on the paved concrete road, as he scuttled his way to his brother's house. His only fear was that his brother wasn't home.

(A/N: Itachi is NOT a freakasaur who killed his entire clan, but more of a 'gay guy in denial' as my friend Mimi put it -)

He startled himself when he knocked on the door to Itachi's small home on the edge of the city.

He listened carefully at the muttering, and bustling going on behind the door, as Itachi waded through the barking of his three nin-dogs attacking the glass door.

"Hey sasuke what's up?" Itachi managed to blurt out before his dog jumped on Sasuke knocking him to the ground, and licking his face.

"Nothing Itachi, could I come in?" Sasuke struggled to announce due to the sloppy tongue of the black lab, red heeler, and Akita dogs resisting Sasuke's constant pushes from the ground toward the sky.

"Sure Sasuke, but you can't stay to long I have an appointment to get my nails done at five." Itachi glanced at his nails, and back at Sasuke. "DOWN!" Itachi screamed at he dogs, pointing toward the house, watching the dogs prance inside tails between legs.

"Thanks." Sasuke expressed through a hand gesture, and stepped in Itachi's home removing his shoes. He looked in awe; Itachi had put in a fountain, yes a fountain. In the middle of his walk way.

Did I say small? I meant bigger than the whole area of the forest of death. He had gained a lot of money from his grandfather who recently passed away. Sasuke had put the money away in a bank somewhere, thinking Itachi was a complete idiot to spend all of that money in one day, but Itachi was doing well for himself!

Sasuke walked through the extravagant halls, and noted the hardwood floors had been replaced, again.

All four times, he had come to Itachi's house in the past couple of months he had completely redone his entire home. Just last week his curtains were a brilliant jade, now they have been swapped with a deep red.

"Sasuke have a seat." Itachi said lifting an elegantly waxed eyebrow at his brother standing next to the couch.

"I'm sorry. Itachi? I was wondering…" Sasuke muttered embarrassed at the question he was about to ask his brother.

"If you're going to ask me if I'm gay, then no I'm not!" Itachi chuckled at his brother watching him look away, and look back nervously.

"No, that's not it. I, well it, its really about Sakura." He muttered under his breath, weary of the open windows.

"Sasuke! You did not! Did you?" Itachi gave him a surprised look, that ultimately translated into 'Why!?'

"Wha!? No not…Ugh! Why do I have to have such a perverted brother?" Sasuke sat back in his chair, pondering what his brother had just said to him.

"Well if it's not that, then what?" Itachi said glaring at his brother thinking of any other possible questions he could ask his poor little brother.

"She, well, she beat the crap out of Naruto." Sasuke started.

"What else is new?" Itachi crossed his arms leaning back, and rolling his eyes.

"No, not like that, it was for me, and I guess I always just looked at her like the girl who has an obsessive crush on me. Now I know… She really does care more than I think she does, and I think I care about her too. More than just a friend." Sasuke said blushing.

"So you're saying that you're like in love with Sakura?" Itachi grinned picking up his cell phone, and dialing Kissame's number careful to make sure Sasuke couldn't see, the terribly mean thing he was about to do to his brother.

"Sasuke how exactly do you feel about Sakura?" Itachi asked keeping his phone on.

"Well I think, I don't know it's just, well I think I like her, but I don't know if I like her for the right reasons." Sasuke had a lot of trouble getting this out for he could swear on the Uchiha name that some one was watching him.

When he heard laughing come from Itachi's back pocket, not just laughing, but the most obnoxious voice you could ever hear cackling like he never heard something funny in his life, he knew what was going on…

Kissame!

"Itachi You bastard!" Sasuke yelled at him, rushing toward the door. "You are SO going to wish you had NEVER done that, I will make sure!"

With those words, Sasuke was out the door, and about three blocks away from Itachi's home. He was embarrassed more than he thought possible. He knew for sure this would be all over the village by Wednesday. Or more commonly known as, tomorrow.

"This is the absolute end… I am going to die!" Sasuke said to him self.

I'll give you one try to guess who happened to over hear him. He started to stutter a bit before addressing the woman that stood before him as none other than…

"Sakura…"

(A/N: This chapter is really short (sorry) but I couldn't pass the quote it was to awesome!)


	2. crying for what?

(A/N: YAY! Next chapter sorry it took so long I was busy working on the draft for another fanfic:(…)

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said backing up a couple of steps, and sitting down on the ground.

"I live here…" She said with a sarcastic tone, while picking up her Tabby cat.

Sasuke hadn't felt so embarrassed since… five minuets ago when Itachi exploited his little brother to his friend Kissame. He wanted to run, but he knew he couldn't, for she would interrogate him later on one of their various missions.

"The question is, what are you doing here?" She said calmly breaking the silence between the both of them.

"Well, I uh well, um it's an Uchiha thing. You wouldn't understand if I told you." He excused himself, hoping she would buy it.

"Well, okay." She arched an eyebrow, and stared at him for good four or five seconds, before starting again. "Uh, listen I was just about to go, and eat some sushi with my mom, you wanna come?" She offered, holding out her hand to help him up, and just as always, a big grin on her face.

"Uh, sure, but only if your Mom won't mind." He said grabbing her hand, and pulling himself off the ground. Apparently. At that motion, Sakura's cat jumped out of her arms hissed, and ran inside.

(A/N: Cats hiss at evil stuff! HAHA!)

Both teens stared blankly at the empty space where the troubled cat once sat. Confused, Sasuke nervously tapped Sakura's shoulder,

"What was that about?" He asked placing his hands to his sides, as they walked into Sakura's house.

"My cat hisses at priest, and purrs at satanic worshipers, you can't trust him." She laughed playfully, pushing Sasuke's shoulder.

He chuckled, but just a little. After all, he has to keep his 'I don't care' act on at all times. They both stepped into the kitchen, and took a seat.

"Mom! When are we leaving?" Sakura hollered up thee stairs, after her mother.

"Leaving? Sakura I'm going to _make _Sushi, not go, and get it!" Her mother replied.

"Oh god…" Sakura muttered thinking of the last time she ate her mother's sushi.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sasuke asked, _mildly_ concerned.  
"Do you remember When I was absent for, about, three weeks." Sakura started.

"Yeah… Naruto blamed me, and… oh…" Sasuke realized she had become sick after eating the infamous Sushi.

"Yeah, lets not, and say we did…" Sakura declared grabbing his arm, and tugging him outside.

Sakura had originally pulled him outside, but it seams, Sasuke had switched roles, and ended up pushing her into the Ickirachu. She knew he was going to do something he might regret later, she could see it by the smirk on his ,normally, emotionless face.

"What do you want Sakura?" He asked handing her a menu.

"Uhh. I'll just have a bowl of ramen… Plain." She muttered handing the menu back to the person standing over them. The man stared at Sasuke for a moment or two before sasuke finally replied.

"I'll have the same." He also gave the menu back to the man.

Sakura suddenly felt a gust of wind, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the silhouette of a man flash behind her. She checked her purse, and found it unopened. She shrugged it off her shoulders, and continued to look at Sasuke.

_What is he planning? Why is he taking me out? I know he is going to try, and buy! Why does he look so good under the dim lighting in here?_

She shook her head, and blushed. She couldn't be thinking of how much she liked him right now, she had to figure out what exactly he was planning, and even more so, why does plain translate to chicken.

"You want to trade?" He asked pointing at his plain soup.

Before she could answer, he swiped her bowl, and gave her his, smiled, and started eating. Something told her he, and the cook from the start planned this.

They both finished their meal, when Sasuke was about to pay, she pulled his hand down, but felt that sensation of some brushing past her again. She looked backwards, and Sasuke

"Sasuke, do you know who that is?" Sakura asked directing herself at the blue man pacing in front of Itachi's house.

"That's Kissame! God, don't let him see me!" Sasuke panicked… he thought for a couple of seconds, and wondered, why was he acting different? She hadn't gotten any other emotion out of him before, why now?

Kissame had a smile on his face, and as soon as Itachi opened the door, Kissame pulled out a bunch of blank tapes…

_What are those for? _They thought unknowingly, together.

Although Sasuke had a feeling, he knew… Itachi had taped their conversation. Just a practical joke, he probably wouldn't put anything on them, just make his brother do all of his chores until the end of time.

"Sakura lets go." Sasuke practically begged.

"No! I mean… I have to uh ummm, go." Sakura stuttered taking a few steps backward.

"Sakura what's wrong with you? Is something bothering you?" He asked putting his arm on her shoulder.

"I just have to go!" She yelled. Sasuke was startled by the anger in her voice. She had never even gotten close to being angry at him. Nonetheless, scolded him. "I'm so sorry." She said, before turning around, and running in the direction of her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on her bed thinking of what she had said to him, and hoped that he wasn't mad at her. How was she going to explain that to him. PMS? No, she was past that… She thought for a while, before deciding.

_I could be Bipolar, but that wouldn't work_ so she would have to tell him the truth, but what was the truth? Kissame, and her father worked together, with him in town, her 'dearest daddy' would not be too far behind…

_Why did he do that to me, and mother? Weren't we good enough, god I'd give anything to know why he killed her?_

She hadn't thought of this until she saw Kissame. In fact, she hadn't remembered her mother in years.

Kneeling down by her bed she prayed, prayed to God Sasuke wouldn't find out, and prayed to God she wouldn't go to hell for forgetting her mother for so long. Tears filled her eyes, and she fell on the floor crying.

Crying to protect herself?

Crying to protect her screams?

Crying to protect the ones, she loved?

Crying to protect…

Sasuke?

For now, she didn't know… She was just crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke on the other hand, was at home looking at the note left by Itachi.

'Dear Sasuke, Clean the floors, the kitchen, bathroom, your room, my room, all of the guest bedrooms, my dogs cages, the pool, hot tub, and the living room. Love Itachi.

Sasuke sighed in relief, and slouched his shoulders.

_At least he didn't say…_

Sasuke looked at the paper one more, and stiffened.

_Oh Dear God._

'P.S. Don't forget my bathroom!'

He started with the bathroom, NOT Itachi's bathroom, he'd sell his soul to Satan himself before, him of all people, would clean Itachi's bathroom. After he was finished with countless hours of hard labor, that Itachi caused, he did it anyway…

"I wonder what Sakura's doing right now?" He wondered picking up the random bows, and hairclips that lay about on the floor. He thought of the possibilities (And thought of some pretty PG-13 ideas) He decided she'd be lying on the floor. Doing nothing. He got it half way right, he wins… nothing, but a trip to see what Sakura was doing at that point in time. He laid down his apron, and set out for the pink haired girl's house.

Upon his arrival, he found a note. He was confused; it was almost as if she knew he was going to be there. It even read 'Dear Sasuke.'

"Dear Sasuke, I've gone to go, and talk to my sister. June. You don't know her, and if I can help it, never will. Don't ask. I just like to keep my family away from my friends. For your safety, please, please, PLEASE, don't come after me… Love, Sakura.

(A/N: Does Sakura have a demented Sister, or will she kill him if he tracks her down, or maybe it won't affect him at all! SO DRAMATIC!)


	3. too many questions?

(A/N :…)

"That's weird. I didn't know she had a sister… I'll ask Kakashi!" He said aloud. It took a while to pick things up again after he had stumbled on a pair of her shoes, and knocked a couple things off her nightstand. Luckily, nothing was broken. He stepped outside of her window, careful not to fall; he closed her window, and jumped down to the street.

He searched until he found Kakashi, things seemed normal. Kakashi wasn't in some big hurry. Or off to meet Kurenai. Yet one thing was always the same.

_Again with_ _the make out paradise! _Sasuke thought.

He had always wondered why that book was so interesting to the adults. But then again… He probably didn't want to know. He most likely already knows I'm here, but why not, at least, try to stalk his teacher. Just for practice.

He was content, he really wanted to put some kind of impression on his teacher, but nothing impressed Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sasuke practiced his stealth, Sakura did the exact opposite… She ran down the street, carrying her purse, she looked around before turning towards the door of her sister's house.

"June! Open up!" Sakura yelled to her older sister.

June hearing the muffled voice, reluctantly stood up, and wobbled to the door. When she opened the door, Sakura knew almost right away that she was…

Drunk.

"June you really need some help. I swear that won't cure you're depression, besides its bad for you!" Sakura said placing the suggestion of rehabilitation. She knew what the answer was.

"Sakura! I do not need some jerks trying to steal my money, while trying to fix a problem that doesn't exist!" June slurred her words, and dropped the end of every sentence.

"If I wanted to quit I could!" She argued.

Sakura glared hard, and then smirked at her sister.

"Then why don't you?" She asked sitting down on the couch, crossing one knee over the other, she placed both hands on her lap.

"Did you come all the way over here just to mock me?" She said staring into Sakura's green eyes.

"No. I was actually wondering if you new where is Mom's old will is?" Sakura asked hoping her sister would shed some light on her issue.

June waved her hand in the air, motioning it in circles, and swaying back, and forth. "Sakura! That witch left nothing to us! All of it went to that God forsaken Man we're supposed to call 'Dad' that bastard."

"Are you sure June? Do you know where he is?" Sakura was figuratively on her knees begging for some kind of answers.

"He is in the land of sand… giving therapy to some guy named Kankuro!"

Sakura was puzzled at this gesture. For one, she never knew he would go through school, as a therapist nonetheless, and two, she thought he was here with Kissame.

"He went back to school, what happened to his job with Kissame?"

"HA! He didn't go to school! The family couldn't afford a real therapist, so they hired him, and he's coming soon! He is just running a bit late, cuz' Kankuro is having trouble gettin over his brother turning in to some kind of demon" Sakura finally understood.

"June why didn't he like us?" Sakura asked.

June sat up, and even though she smelt of alcohol, wrapped her arms around her sister, and spoke.

"Sakura, look for your half of our fortune, all you want, but don't seek revenge for his actions. You will only bring pain to all of us. Especially that little boy, you have had your eyes on. It may not seem like it, but if anything happened to you, he'd be hysterical." It seemed she sobered up fast. June no longer had the same slur in her voice, and she was speaking clearly.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes, and slowly a tear fell fast her cheek, and on to the ground. She was crying, but this time she knew why. She was crying for Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

The tall grey haired man knew Sasuke was there, but still paid no mind to the stalking Uchiha. He looked up for a second when he heard the footsteps of his stalker, but returned his nose to his perverted book, and kept walking.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sasuke waved to his teacher. Kakashi was alarmed when he heard a bit of concern in his voice.

Sasuke Uchiha worried about nothing.

"Sasuke? Something the matter?" He put his book in his pocket realizing this may be serious.

"Sakura is acting strange… Did you know she had a sister?" Sasuke moved his hand to the top of his head, and back again.

"June Haruno. She was supposed to split the Haruno Estate, fortune, and everything with Sakura…" Kakashi paused wondering if he should tell Sasuke the rest of the story.

"Well what happened?" Sasuke questioned.

"Their mother met a man." He finished.

"So Sakura didn't get her money, but why wouldn't she want me to come? Is it that personal that 'Its for my own safety' not to follow her? And why is it that big of a deal? Shouldn't she just take him to court?" Sasuke couldn't take in the fact that she would hide something from him.

"June is an alcoholic, but you don't need to worry about her, she would never lay a finger on her little sister. No matter how many drinks she had, June is very gentle so I'm sure she wouldn't hurt you either. It is just embarrassing, having an older sister who drinks, when you are trying to keep an image of the 'perfect little angel.' so just leave her to her business." Sasuke asking so many unnecessary questions noticeably aggravated Kakashi, yet Kakashi answered them still.

"But why is it such a big deal?" Sasuke pursued answers from the emotionless Kakashi.

"Sasuke, Sakura is only looking to have her part of her, and her sister's fortune. Its only fair. It took her years to help her Mom get on the right track, and build that very fortune, and that man…"

"What did that man do?" intrigued by how sad Kakashi's voice turned, he became more serious, and decided this would be the last question he asked.

"He killed Sakura's Mother, but they never could prove it, so the fortune stayed to him." Kakashi revealed.

Sasuke was stunned. He thought he had it bad, and he did, but Sakura made it seem like her life was perfect. He would have never imagined she had such things happen to her.

He understood now. He knew why she didn't want him in her family life. For the exact same reason, he didn't want her in his. If his father hurt her, he wouldn't know what to do, yet he felt she did want him to help her anyway. He could feel it. It was his responsibility to help her get through her problems, and in return, she would help him.

"Thanks Kakashi, I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke spoke stepping backwards.

As he sped off into the direction of his house, Kakashi shouted.

"Sasuke! Stay out of it!"

"I don't know what to do! I need to help her, but I'm not sure if I want her to help me." Sasuke said into the phone.

"Well why can't she help you? And what is she going to help you with again?" Neji replied.

"My Dad pounding on me for not being as good as Itachi! DUH! Kakashi sensei blames him for my being 'cold, and heatless, but I take after him really. My father is ruthless he would jump at the chance to kill her. Just to get under my skin! While he did it he would say something like 'you haven't earned some one like this!'" Neji didn't quiet get it.

"I'm sure he wouldn't, but you should just help her. Try to give her ways to help you without getting to close to Fugaku. Things will work out Sasuke don't worry. Sakura, and you are both strong, you guys can make it through anything. Sasuke I've got to go, Hinata-sama needs me to help her get ready for her, and The Dope's date." Neji argued to Sasuke.

"Alright, I trust you Neji. You and your Destiny had better be on my side. See ya later."

XXXXXXXXXX

Of all of the things, Sakura could use to communicate with her friends. The internet was the best thing She could come up with. She glanced at the clock. It read two O' clock Am. She went to her computer, turned it on and logged on to her account. The website was It will never happen again! I think…)

------------

CHreRYLvoE:_ has signed on_

Hyuugaheiress:_ has signed on_

Mindloveyamanaka:_ has signed on_

HeavenHeaven:_ has signed on_

------------

CHreRYLvoE:Guys, Im havin issues.

Mindloveyamanaka: Wat else is new?

Hyuugaheiress: Ignore her… Is it Sasuke?

HeavenHeaven: yeah! Ino put a sok init! is it him? Wat he do now?

CHreRYLvoE: Nothin! You know the sit w/ my 'dad' rite?

Mindloveyamanaka: we all know!

CHreRYLvoE: He wants 2 help, but IDK If I want him 2.

Hyuugaheiress: no 1 id home 2marrow u can come over

HeavenHeaven: Im open 2! We can all go! Ino?

Mindloveyamanaka: Yeah Ill b there!

CHreRYLvoE: okay I'll meet you guys there see ya 2marrow!!

Hyuugaheiress: _has signed off_

HeavenHeaven: _has signed off_

Mindloveyamanaka: _has signed off_

CHreRYLvoE:_ has signed off_

(A/N: Sorry about the chat room!! And if you see the word brother/Itachi anywhere it should say Father/Fugaku just in this Chapter though)


End file.
